


Strive

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [69]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attempt at Humor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Sullivan-Smith family visit the Brigadier at UNIT HQ.[Prompt 69 – Strive]





	Strive

Some days at UNIT nothing ever seems to go right; whether its distractions or far too much work or a staff shortage, there are days where, no matter how much he strives to work efficiently, everything just doesn’t work properly.

And then there are the days like today where everything descends into chaos. And those days just happen to coincide with visits from a family of very ~~irritating~~ interesting people.

Alistair is walking along the corridor with Yates, talking about something or other, when he hears footsteps and a familiar giggle. A few seconds later, Susan Sullivan-Smith rounds the corner, with the Doctor’s hat perched on her curly hair.

“Uncle Alistair!” she cries and she hugs him.

Alistair crouches down to Susan’s level, smiling. He’s rather peeved by her parents’ unannounced visit, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be pleased to see Susan. “Hello, Susan. What’re you doing here?”

“Mum and Dad and Par wanted to see you about something,” Susan says. She looks past Alistair and grins at Yates. “Hello Uncle Mike.”

“Hi, Susan,” he says, picking her up. Susan laughs and pulls Yates’ beret off of his head. “Where’ve your parents got to?”

“Yes, that’s what I’d like to know,” Alistair mutters, hoping the Doctor isn’t causing chaos somewhere in UNIT HQ.

But, soon enough, Sarah, Harry and the Doctor join them. Sarah is wearing the Doctor’s scarf and the Doctor can’t stop playing with a strange spinning gizmo unlike anything Alistair has ever seen.

“Ah, there you are, Alistair,” the Doctor says without looking up.

“It’s good to see you, Brigadier,” Sarah adds, grinning.

“Hello, sir,” Harry says, despite no longer being part of UNIT. “Susan hasn’t caused you any trouble, has she?”

Alistair looks at the three of them and raises an eyebrow. “ _She_ hasn’t, no.”


End file.
